


How to Heal

by Kay_jay88



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Arrange marriages, Beta Akaashi Keiji, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Prince kurro, alpha tsukishima akiteru, am i doing this tagging thing right?, courting, kuroo's a dork, may be out of character, royal family, whateverilljustgowiththeflow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_jay88/pseuds/Kay_jay88
Summary: Falling in love is hard. Finding someone to fall in love with? Now that’s a task.No one said love was easy.





	1. Beginings are hard

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the sucky title, I'll work on that once I come out with a better name! If anyone has suggestions, feel free to tell me.  
> Disclaimers: I don't know any of the characters used in this plot.

 

The small village he and his brother lived in was a thriving one. It burst with busy common life and routine; it was a familiar sight to see a traveler or merchant around every corner of the supermarket along the venders that were lined side by side along the streets of Karasuno. Kei's older brother, an alpha, worked as a healer's assistant in the more privileged side of town tending to errands that had him going into the mainstream of Karasuno's supermarket to pick up herbs and other medicinal ingredients practically everyday. Karasuno had deemed the healer Mao finest one in their small village, due to her quick and nimble hands that's saved countless lives. The healer, an elderly beta woman with gentle hands, a kind smile and a knack for mischievousness, loved her profession.

Mao had taken the Tsukishima brothers in years ago, when the eldest Tsukishima, Akiteru, came pounding onto her doorsteps with such desperation that she swore he would've knocked the door right off its hinges if she had opened it a second too late.

Akiteru came bloodied and bruise while crying, begging, out to old healer for help. In his arms was his baby brother, barely able to stay conscious; an enormous cut that lead from in-between Kei's lower neck and right shoulder to the left side of his hip. The wound bleed through the fabric of Kei's beige shirt onto Akiteru's hand that was firmly pressed onto Kei's cut, while his other supported Kei.

"The sight was sickeningly heart-breaking." She would recall.

And every time, she would gaze at Kei with such tenderness that he'd look away, overwhelmed by the pain and affection evident in her aged eyes.

"I tended to your wounds. Akiteru suffered minor scrapes and cuts, you my dear," Mao would lose voice then, continuing only after she'd cleared her throat. "You, you had lost so much blood that night. I feared for your life..."

Mao would end her retelling at that, without a thought of completing it. Kei learnt not to ask what came after.

-

The day was like any other summer's day, humid and dry. Kei hated these days the most, when his loose clothing would uncomfortably stick to his clammy skin, or how the heat of the sun would torment him with burns. Oh yes, he hated the summer weather.

Akiteru left earlier that morning to accompany Mao to town for a couple of herbs, leaving Kei alone with house watch duty. With else to do, Kei shuffled under a lone apple tree that was planted at the front of Mao's home. " _I'_ _l_ _l wait till Akiteru gets back."_

Leaning his back against the tree, the bark scratching at his back as he slid down its trunk to sit. Kei let his eye flutter close, trying to take in the light warm breeze that the summer air brang.

Yup, he definitely hated days like these.

"Hey! You there!"

Kei heaved a sigh. _"_ _So much for waiting."_ Picking himself off the ground, he lumbered over towards the boy who beckoned him over; arms waving frantically as he hopped up and down. He looked to be the embodiment of sunshine and joy. Great.

His cheerfulness irked Kei. Too much energy wasted on idiots like him.

"Ever heard of manners, Shrimp?" Kei asked lazily, leaning himself onto the wooden gate. "What do you want?"

His eyes caught the boy's, clearly upsetting the boys’ good mood which was evident in the kid's bright orbs, while Kei’s held one of boredom.

Upon closer inspection, the child had abnormally coloured orange hair which sprawled in every direction, his eyes were a deep chocolate that was quick to express its emotions. The tan skin along his arms and legs were scared and bruised; Kei faintly smelt wheat and dirt coming from him.

“Of course I have manners!” The kid frowned as he tossed his ginger lock irately, sun kissed cheeks turning rosy. "And I'll have you know I'm practically a grown man! Not everyone can be as tall as you, you know!"

"Ah, and pigs can fly." Kei gave a polite smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, sarcasm laced in is words. “I’d ask who you are but it’d be too much of a hassle, and quite frankly, I don’t care.”

The boy stared dumbfoundly at him.

”What?”

Kei sighed once again, this one long than the last, he was getting real impatient. "Okay, whatever. Now, are you going to tell why you're here or stand there like an idiot?"

That seemed to snap him out of his confusion.

Good.

"I have a name!" He huffed and reached into his messenger bag that was slugged across his shoulder. "It's from the capitol," he said, holding a pristine red envelope with the black seal that could only be of the royal family to Kei. "must be pretty important if it’s from the royal family."

"Hm." Kei replied, quickly swiping the letter from the gingers hold. "You can go now Shrimpy."

Shrimpy turned beat red.

Kei began walking towards his home, but not before hearing a satisfying screech for the shrimp.

 

_“Asshole!”_


	2. That stupid letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter is here!

Kei sat in Mao’s birch wood kitchen table staring at the dark red envelope, eyeing the elegant writing on its flat surface. Mao’s name was written skillfully in white ink (how is that even possible?), each loop and swirl seemed effortless.

The temptation to open the said envelope and read its content was hard; his fingers itched to tear the the thin paper. Kei wasn’t stupid though, he knew what happens to those who read letters from the royals that weren’t meant for them. He likes having his head connected to his shoulders, thank you very much. All punishments aside, he respected Mao too much to go snooping into her business.

He couldn’t help but wonder why the royal family would reach out to the old lady. Sure, Mao was well known  _in their village_ as a skilled and talented healer but he wouldn’t think word of her would reach  _that_ far. Not that Mao wasn’t great at what she did, but Kei was sure that the king and his family would have access to the best doctors and healers in Nekoma if needed. So what was their reason of contacting her?

- 

Kei’s curiosity grew by the minute he was left on his own. He had paced around the small house to distance himself from blood coloured folded paper, even attempting to distract himself from it with chores; sorting out Mao’s collections of herbs and other medicinal necessities any healer would need, sweeping and mopping each room from dust and dried leaves that had swept in somehow. 

He’d given up as soon as he ran out of rooms to clean and places to pace around to. Finally, he plopped himself down on a piano stool in the living room, letting out a defeated and frustrated sigh. His chin found his hands as it nestled in between the palms, staring off into the direction of the off-limit writing.

_“Maybe just a_ _peep?”_

Kei immediately shook the idea out of his head. No, he would not do that to Mao. He could already imagine the hurt in her eyes and the look of betrayal on her face. After all, letters were extremely private and were only meant for those it was designated to; especially those from the kingdom.

He threw his head back, annoyed at his thoughts and his own damn curiosity that would not quell. 

Suddenly the back of his head came in contact with something rather solid. He hissed and came back up with a hand gently rubbing the area of impact.

Damn. That hurt like hell. He forgot about the piano behind him.

Slowly, he shifted towards the huge instrument, hands coming down on it’s fold. His fingers gently plucked at the keys its sound emitting a soothing melody.  Kei quickly felt his frustration ease away with each note, losing himself in the music; completely abandoning the thought of the object of his dilemma. 

A memory of Akiteru teaching him the correct notes and music times surfaced in his mind. The warmth of the little sunlight that managed to peek through the windows curtain, the fragrance of mint and vanilla that always seemed to linger whenever Akiteru stood by him. He remembers his encouraging brotherly smiles whenever Kei got a note wrong, the excitement that shown in his eyes when he would manage to play a piece right.

Kei lost himself in the music, happy for the distraction.

-

Mao and Akiteru didn’t come home until the sun had started setting later that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to give me some advice on improvement!

**Author's Note:**

> Bleh. I got lazy in the end, I'll edit it when I have time! thanks for reading!
> 
> Okay, done and edited. Sorry for the long wait, I’ll probably have chapter two out at some point this week or the next!


End file.
